A Game Gone Awry
by Helloman892
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz meet up with friends for a party game. But what will happen when things go awry? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

**Well guys, here's another one. Been proof-read. 5 times. And is also far too short. But oh well. Enjoy**

_**A Game Gone**_** Awry**

Dawn Berlitz' eyes hurt. They were red, puffy, and all out bloodshot. Her mother Johanna, understandably, was very, very worried.

"Dawn? Are you alright?" she spoke through the door at the blunette.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine, m-mother..." Dawn sobbed.

Johanna didn't buy it. As soon as Dawn was out of earshot, she pulled her mobile phone out. She dialled the number and hit the green accept button.

"Delia?"

"Ah, hello Johanna. How've you been?" That was her neighbour, Delia Ketchum. She was a young looking brunette with the same colour eyes. Her son, Ash, was best friends with Dawn and Johanna thought that he might be able to help.

"I've been fine, thank you. Is Ash about?"

"Yes, why? Has- has something happened to Dawn?"

"To be honest, I don't know what's got into her. She's taken to crying in her room and spending most of the day in there... Could Ash maybe-"

"Of course he can. _ASH! JOHANNA WANTS YOU OVER AT HERS, CAN YOU SPARE THE TIME? … THANKS! _Alright, he'll be over soon."

"Thanks, Delia."

"Don't mention it." The phone went dead.

Johanna heaved a short-lived sigh of relief as the door almost fell over in exertion. She opened it to a hyperventilating Ash Ketchum. He was about six feet tall with wild, spiky black hair and chocolate-brown eyes that one could get lost in in an instant. When she opened the door, Ash stumbled in and said, "Hey... Ms. Berlitz, I know it's Dawn, I'll go see her n-" his voice was cut off by a sudden movement of Johanna's.

"You're not going anywhere, not until you tell me what you know about Dawn's upset. So, out with it!" she almost shouted.

"I- don't- know- anything- just- let- me go!" Ash struggled, but then stopped as he realised that the older blunette had her 'iron resolve' face on. Ash sweat-dropped and gave up.

"Well, alright... this is what happened."

**Flashback**

"_Hey Ash..." Dawn said shyly, whilst her cheeks were dusted with a light pink._

"_Hey Dawn..." Ash said, in exactly the same way._

"_Hey, you two, stop with your flirting; and Dawn, come round tonight – Bring your boyfriend (she said this with a sarcastic demeanour) if you really have to." It was none other than Leaf Green, Dawn's childhood friend. Ash and Dawn blushed an even more furious pink at this, and Dawn shouted back, "He is NOT my boyfriend, and I am NOT flirting with him!"  
"Yeah, right, heheh..." Leaf said as she walked away, "Whatever. Just don't send him alone, OK?"_

"_You got it," Dawn rolled her eyes as she said, "but Ash isn't my boyfriend. 'kay?"_

"_Whatever you say, Dawn, whatever you say..."_

"_Do I not have a part in this?" Ash interjected, but he sweat-dropped when he realised that neither of the two girls, both of which he had grown up with, were listening._

_Later on, Dawn dragged Ash by his arm while the black-haired boy struggled in protest. _

"_How are you so- strong?" Ash questioned as he tried to break free of her iron grasp. Dawn simply ignored him. They soon reached Leaf's house. The twosome walked in as May Maple, another of Dawn's childhood friends, was pulling out an empty bottle. _

"_Hey Dawn! I see you brought your boyfriend with you" she giggled. "Shut it, May-May." The brunette coordinator flinched as she heard her hated nickname coming from none other than her second favourite boy, Ash. Her first, as everyone knew but wouldn't admit to knowing, was Drew Hayden – her supposed rival. Leaf looked around at the commotion and saw Dawn and Ash walk into the room. Gary Oak, a brunette, and Drew, green-haired, both grunted, "Hey, Ash." "Hey guys." Ash said with a small smile. Meanwhile, behind them, Dawn was talking to May. "Heya May... What're you doing with that bottle?" "You'll find out soon, Dee-Dee!" the brunette replied with a slight giggle._

**End flashback**

"Ugh, let me guess – You guys played spin-the-bottle?" Johanna interrupted.

"Yeah, we did. And guess who went first?"

**And end. Again, far too short. Please, review once again.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Well well, here we are again. I got all weekend to work on this, so expect more chapters, and hopefully ones longer than ~600 words. Anyways, time to continue on with**

_**A Game Gone Awry**_

"Yeah, we played spin-the-bottle. Went like this. So I, naturally, got unanimously voted to go first. I spun the bottle and waited. Thankfully, it landed on someone I actually liked – May. She didn't mind my kiss at all, no passion in it, but I could see the pissed off look on Drew's face. Dawn looked annoyed too, but I had no clue why. When asked, the entire group, me included, pointed at Leaf. She spun. And to her glee, it spun to point at Gary. Everyone knows that there is something going on between them, we just don't admit it. So that was fine, you could see that they both enjoyed the kiss, however much Leaf pretends to 'hate' Gary.

"Mist was picked next. Bottle spun, and surprise surprise! It lands on me. Now, Dawn looked extremely annoyed, and at that point I thought I knew why – But before I could act on my thoughts, I had an annoying redhead all over my face. People instantly knew that she has a crush on me. It was just the obvious thing. And then...

"May, the stupid idiot, decides to ask Dawn what's wrong. Now, I know that's what any normal person would do, but this was a special case. Dee-Dee just ignored her and left the room, I didn't follow because I didn't want anyone to think that I cared for Dawn beyond friendship, and let her be. This, this kinda pissed her off more. She just shouted in my face, pushed me away and now she won't talk to me.

"I mean, I understand and all, but Dawn..."

"Dawn is your friend, you know that. She'll get over it, she was probably just jealous of May and Misty. She likes you, you know."

Ash blushed. "Really? I always thought that..."

"Go talk to my daughter. If she does like you, she'll listen." The blunette was adamant in her decision.

"Going," Ash muttered.

"Dawn?" Ash asked softly, his head leant against the girl's door.

"Ash? Why are you here?" the blunette replied from inside the room.

"I'm here to ask what's up, what else? Isn't that what friends are for?" the raven-hair replied.

The door opened all of a sudden, and Ash almost fell through. He grabbed the nearest thing to steady himself, which happened to be Dawn's arm. As soon as they made contact, a warm tingly feeling flooded through both, originating from the point where Ash's hand touched the blunette's forearm. Both felt it. Both liked it. Both wanted to feel the tingle again. But neither told the other of those facts. Ash simply steadied himself and soon thereafter let go.

Neither said a word to eachother until half a minute later.

"So," Ash asked slightly awkwardly, "what's up? What are you annoyed about?"

"Oh, nothing, just... You don't, you know, _like_ Misty, right? I mean, the way she completely ate your face made me think that you two were- What're you sniggering at?"  
Ash made a face. "Oh, nothing. It's just," another snigger, "it's just the way you said 'ate my face' that got me laughing, heheh."

"Ugh, guys are _so _predictable!"

"Dawn's back, YAY!"  
"Yep. I'm back."

**Well, we've got our beloved Dawn back to normal. And, sorry, Pokéshippers, but no. Ash will date Dawn, forever and ever and ever. At least, WILL. You'll get what's coming to you, Pearlshippers. Just give me a chance to write it, lol.**


End file.
